halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The parkster/Talk Archive 1
Phade Technology Industries does not actually use Spartan nor even any UNSC. They are simply hackers and scientists. Hackers gets info from ONI and UNSC database and scientist use information to build stuff. Further on, I have something in mind about making a character. Anyways, you could make an article about a Spartan in that new map and relate that to PTI. 4 Things about Phade you don't know; #Phade has a paramilitary unit to do their dirty work (You can create this using Halo 3 but just not calling them Spartans...I'll think of a name) #Phade has captured several Forerunner AIs and Precursor AIs but never actually able to force them to tell the secrets... #Phade never deals with Spartans...never ever. However, in some occasion, Phade will use aliases of ONI (In other words, hack and use an ONI username) to order the Spartans to do their dirty work when their paramilitary fails in doing so... #Phade conducts experimentation with Flood and Humans without any approval. Even their scientist do research of their own. (See the File Reports Section for More Information) So thats it... Reply Cov. Neutralist...No ideas from now. I'll keep on giving you the ideas for the future. The File Reports (Not in chronological order...I'll fix this later) are spoilers to future articles. More like notes from scientists. If you manage to catch the dates of the file reports, then you shall fully understand the whole thing... You know what...I will fix it right now... You have no idea how I present an Introduction to an article... Wait till you see the previous example Transmission Log Domain... Something about the Precursor.... Re: 2550 Uzi Go ahead, it's fine with me if you use it. SPARTAN 119 04:12, 21 March 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 LOlz Consider it as the Cortana Letters..... Revenant is none but absolute Hey Parkster, thanks for nominating my faction. I'm gonna name my scientist after you...uh what's your full name? You manage to caught me. :D Consider it as the weirdest April Fool you receive :D I was intend to continue this thing till april but you manage to catch me early... Is your brain hurt from all those previous message? Just trying to get some results... The previous project left the user, Matoro3311 becoming robotic, "He now speaks like an AI"... Covenant Neutralists Hi, we have not talked before, but I'm Matt's bro (you may have noticed that), and I have a proposition: *I'm making a project about an era known as the Rebuild Era. It basically explains how humanity and the Separatists rebuild, but also about some new conflicts, most notably with the Intercolonial Trading Company, who basically wants to conquer the known galaxy in order to control all trade. At the time I were planning this, I noticed Matt was co-owner of the Covenant Neutralists, and thought that, since the ITC needs to start their conquering somewhere, why couldn't they be fighting the Neutralists a bit? It would also be a great opportunity for the Neutralists to use their army. So basically, both you, Matt and I win on this suggestion. So, do you accept? Ciao, Thanks. Maybe your Covees are good, but mah two combined factions have some things they can use to their advantage against their enemy...Gravity Weapons, invented with the help of blueprints of the Majorans' technology. Also, the ITC's soldiers are specialized in invasions, so I think it could be quite a fair fight, at least in the beggining when the Neutrals are surprised by their enemy's fighting style and some other factors. Now, do you have any suggestions on how the war should be like? I was considering that it starts when the ITC and the CPs invade and take over the CN's outermost colony. What do ya think? Ciao, Sure, that sounds good. Remember though that this war would take place around 50 years before the Necros, so the CN will have some time to recover. Also, you need to know anything about the ITC's and CP's tech or anything like that, just check the pages. The links are here and here. If you need to know anything about the project itself, the link is here. Thanks, --''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 18:40, 15 April 2008 (UTC) RE:Rebuild Era I like the idea about the stories, but I had actually not planned for an RP, not yet at least (since everyone's going crazy about Ajax' Necros Project). But I don't think that Matt will put much effort into this, as it's my project. But I could still open a discussion table at the Rebuild Era's talk page. It's really good that you want to help with this, everyone else is occupied with the Necros. It's surprising that you've decided to give this some time, even when you're in the Necros Project. Ciao, Usergroup Trial Hello there, I noticed that you have an interest into the making of a Halo Fanon Usergroup for a faction. Instead we will expand on it and create the FGHF(Faction Group of Halo Fanon). Here are the guidelines that I have come up with. *This Usergroup covers all Factions on Halo Fanon *This Usergroup may create policies that the moderators(administration) will look at. These policies may only cover that of Factions on Halo Fanon. *This usergroup is open to anyone. :*Although the council and other members may bring protest(it must be a good faith protest) to a user joining. *This usergroup does not limit users from helping on faction pages that is not a part of this Usergroup, in fact we hope that through this usergroup that users may feel encouraged to help out and perhaps even join. :*Any user discouraging others will be liable for discipline(look below for those proceedings) *This usergroup is also made up of certain levels *Captain(2 people) :*Council(3 people) ::*Colonel(Doesn't matter how many) :::*Major Domo(doesn't matter how many) ::::*Minor Domo(everyone else) *A Captain and the council are elected every 2-3 months or 4 months which ever one *A Captain are the two that decide who gets a promotion :*The Council may intervene, but a person not elected to council may also decide whether or not they agree with the council. *The Council are the ones that create policy to give to the administration team :*The two captains must approve of it. *The Council, in case a captain goes MIA then the Council must elect one of its own members to be the new Co-captain. :*The Captain must also approve of this action. *The entire usergroup must approve of discipline of any member if he/she goes against the will of the usergroup. :*Anyone that is being disciplined may not be involved in the discussion, unless asked to do so by the council and/or Captains. *In order to be able to be able to have a promotion a user must: :*Have a good record. :*Have a good amount of main space edits, the Captains or Council will decide what is good. :*Have many good constructive edits to faction based articles. If you accept my offer you will be given Captain(along with me.) I will create the page for the usergroup if you approve of this. Oh and if you agree I will take off these guidelines if you want and move them, vice versa if you disagree. Thanks, 'H*bad (talk)' :* 1.All factions this way we can reach a larger group of this wiki. We can't have a multitude of usergroups over just a small subject with like 2 users per each group. 2.When I create the page you can add onto the ranks 3.No, not from this, but just keep working you might get there someday. 4.Go ahead and so some creative stuff right after I start it all up. Remember we are founding this group together and that we each must put something into it. I like that you want creative stuff, just be sure not to go over-board. So are we in agreement, if so I will make it a subpage of my userpage, since it isn't official yet. Thanks, 'H*bad (talk)' My Images Thanks, but I didnt make them. I found them on a web site but I cant remember what it was. Delta-269 22:10, 18 April 2008 (UTC) RE:Orios War #Sorry for that, but I thought it would be cool with "a final showdown" at CNs very own homeworld. Guess I was a little too hasty, so if you don't like it, then I'll fix it. #Are the Delta Kanteon, Orion Spike and Siragus Prime systems in one system? That doesn't seem to make any sense. #Justanothergrunt is actually more active in this project than Subtank is (considering Subtank haven't actually agreed to join the project itself yet, he just wanted Phade to make an appearence), but I guess you didn't know it, so I'll apologize that I didn't tell you. The second reason Grunty is co-owner of the article is that one of his Majorans will play a major role, something I must have forgot to tell you too. Grunty was gonna ask if that Majoran could be hired as a Mercenary by the CN, and they'll then use him to shut down the gravity weapons (since the technology was of Majoran origin). But it seems he haven't asked, so then I will, is it ok if it is like this? #That was a mistake on my part, you haven't been logged in to MSN in a while, and I forgot to post on your talk page about it. For that, I apologize. Now, I've got three points myself: #You should look at the Rebuild Era page, since a lot of new info has been added. #From now on, if you want an article in the project, type in at the top of that article. This way, we'll easily know what elements we have in this thing. #I've made a new Arbiter for this project, Rthao 'Haerum, but I want to add a little more Halo Style, so, why can't Leo Parker be resurrected for the New Insurrection and Installation War, and if so, could he work together with the new Arbiter? That way we'll have a hero duo, one element from me, and one from you. So, what do you say? Do the Neutralists have their own Arbiter? I didn't know that, but it sure would be cool with two Arbiters as an ass-kicking Elite Duo. But, wouldn't it be better if the CN version of the Arbiter had another name, like the Conquistador, or at least a different armor, as only one of the sacred arbiter armor was created. But does this mean that you want the Neutralists to participate in the Installation War as well? About the Majoran merc, Majorans are actually the only ones who know how to shut down the Gravity Weapons, at least you could let that merc tell the CN Ossonas how they are supposed to shut the weapons down, so that they can do it. If you accept, then I'll tell Grunty about it. Ciao, Also, how is the page names confusing you? Tell me what, and I'll explain. Also, is it ok if I change the Pirate-Neutralist War /Orios System to just Pirate-Neutralist War? After all, it is supposed to explain the '''whole' war, not just the few battles in the Orios System. Ciao, How about the CN variant of The Arbiter is called The Altor? It's latin for Protector, which is kinda what the Arbiter is, and the name also sounds (kinda) like the Arbiter. What do you think? P.S, there seems to be something wrong with your sig, cause now, all the text below your "Epic Reply" is thick like this. Ok parkster, from now on, when discussing the project, we do it on the Rebuild Era talk page, so that both you, I, Grunty and Subtank (if he's interested) can see it. Ciao, Sure, i wouldn't mind working it out, personally i just thought it was meant 2 be that the CN hired some mercs who knew how to disble the grav weapons and did, but left the actual fighting to the CN, so... i guess...we'll tweak from there, i know u didnt want the CN to pay for the Majoran mercs, so i figured out a way to make em work for free that sounds reasonable... and on the rebuild talk page u said u wanted the CN only to destroy the enemy which im ok with, in what i had in mind originallly that was what was gonna happen anyways...so what from there... u got any ideas?...thnx Just Another GruntConverse 20:51, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Wait, r u talking about the species as a whole? Cuz i was just gonna really hav them giv the ITC grav tech, n then hav em slink back into the shadows, n then hav some Majoran Mercs, the leader of whom worked with the tech, tell the CN about it, after figurin out their barons got ripped off. (and if the CN did ally propperly with the majorans, theres gonna b some repruccusions, cuz me n Ajax hav spoken bout the Majoran system being one of the major battlegrounds in Necros Era) Just Another GruntConverse 21:09, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Ok, could work, but can i restructure it slightly to start off with the CN finding Angon Elzda (after finding out about the ITC's grav weapon and seeking intel on the subject), Angon gives them some information, as well as introducing them to the actual Majoran race, inc one of the major leaders who created the grav weapons and gives the CN everything they need to know after finging out tey've been duped, as well as Angon and his mercs servitude till the ITC hav been beaten aback, then after the war, they set up a trade, in which the Majorans giv the CN the grav weapons for a more correct amount, that is paid for not in weaponry, but more basic technology (trade ships, food, ect)...is that any better? I kinda do want to hav some Majorans in combat, if its ok with Angon Elzda, dw he'll ply a minimal role, prolly just board a ship wit his mercs destroy it n flee :) Just Another GruntConverse 11:31, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Yea, sure..everythings sorted, though to be hinest, i'd relly rather not hav the majorans get keonite, not that i dont like it, just that it's too out of character, and im unsure how to write it into the necros war. Just Another GruntConverse 20:38, 2 May 2008 (UTC) RE: CN and PTI First of all, thank you mostly for nominating me. Couldn't done it without you. Secondly, about the alliance. PTI does not deal their business with raiders/pirates/rebellions. This is because of their strict policies and past history countering these problems. However, they don't get over the problem that easily. They have the SFU or their well-paid paramilitary to deal with such problems. Anyways, back to the discussion, I have read CN and found it very interesting at some level. Maybe PTI can do something with them after all though there are a few discrimination problem due to the Great War effect. PTI would most certainly do business with them, mostly regarding financial support, trade of resources and goods and shares several of their Level 1 Weapons Program (This would probably mean those enhanced and remodified versions). Cheers 14:46, 8 May 2008 (UTC) OH, that thing about "gives the CN the blueprints and resources to do create some of their own software viruses or that atomic virus, which is on your PTI page. In return the CN could give the PTI a small section of Keonlex, which is enought to harvest Keonite on a decent scale" seems very interesting and might hype up my PTI article. Very nice idea. It seems we can work things out after all :) I'll give you the heads up when PTI is ready to be in service 17:23, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Agreement Well, thanks for the ideas you put inside the talk page. Now to paperworks; *Your Keonlex interests me. Maybe add some chemical properties with scientific notes. That might hype up the whole Keonlex Ore and makes PTI even more involve in mining them out. *CN's Gladiators are not needed as there are huge discrimination problems between personnels in PTI due to the effects of Human-Covenant War (It always happen in big world wars). Anyhow, there are an number of exceptional personnel which didn't care about the discrimination but more into finance. Expect more money being used in business. *Virus Creation are solely PTI's property. Anyways, it is due to the massive amount of problems that rose in containing the virus. CN are able to have it but have to take responsibility of the risk. If you read the file reports, the latest one would be able to engulf three systems in under a year, even with strict operations conducted to control the problem. Anyhow, CN would just need to take full responsibility. *LIMA is a storage facility but it is also capable of handling secret projects/artifacts/equipments. Also, secret meetings and communications rarely happens due to the extensive amount of AI infiltration conducted by ONI since the end of the Human-Covenant War. However, these meetings can still happen but more to physical approach rather than digitally. Saying all that, as long as there aren't any major conflict throughout the whole alliance, PTI and CN would just make a fine partnership. If any clients of PTI wants to arrange a meeting or a deal, they should contact Rivetbitch Centre... That's it I guess...Cheers 21:30, 9 May 2008 (UTC) XD *Yeah, maybe do something on Keonite, just basic stuff and I'll add some extra information as time passes by. *PTI and CN can work together with all those bio enhancement thingy but as you say, benefits both factions. *On the virus. PTI doesn't want to be involve in developing any viruses and would just create a final virus which will be revealed in the file reports (Stay Tune). They can give instructions and consultation on how to make a virus (Creating a Virus for Dummies.. XD). I am glad that they would accept full responsibility. *Ok...simple as that...ok... So, let's see. PTI gives instruction on creating Viruses and the CN gives Keonite... that is more balance than before... Cheers.. 13:40, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Regarding Banner What do you propose of having pictures merge into a banner? Provide an example an I will try to extract the knowledge from it to produce a similar one. 17:51, 14 May 2008 (UTC) You have a good idea on it but merging every thing in this site would make it more ugly. However, seeing that Halopedia has a strict rule of having a Canon Picture, I see no problem in using the Banners I provided. Seeing that most liked the first batch, I would be correcting the Font and introduce two new Banners at the end of May. Oh, BTW, Subtank says hi... 19:23, 14 May 2008 (UTC) RP I like your idea, but I also like my (or actually originally LOMI's) idea of using Halo Fanon Users as characters in the RP, perhaps we could make it so by some coincedence, all of us end up as a members of the military force that attacks the remnants of the carrier. We could of course also add our own completely fictional characters. SPARTAN 119 00:54, 18 May 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 Park, the RP thing isn't intended to have to make sense, or to really be in canon, it's just a bit of fun, where we use ourselves as the characters and kill sentinent stuff as u probably allways wanted 2 :D Just Another GruntConverse 20:41, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Maybe PTI would made an agreement with CN at 2563? Seeing that it ties in with the whole Rebuild Era plot. About attacks on meetings: I don't think there will be any attack on meetings as all of them are conducted using holographic imaging system. But don't stop, you can still make one. Just make one up and I'll fix any contradicting facts... 18:56, 26 May 2008 (UTC) God Modding I've done a considerable amount of work on the X-1000 Apocalypse for the Halo Fanon:God Modding page, I did embellish the aircraft a bit to make it even more insanely godmodded, non-canon friendly and unrealistic (mainly it's armament). I also hope you find my section on the fighter's equally godmodded pilots entertaining... SPARTAN 119 00:03, 31 May 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 Now that the X-1000 page seems mostly finished, on to the X-1000 Talk page. I'll definitely be involved in the X-1000 scripted discussion, as will you (obviously) and i'm guessing Subtank will as well, considering the number of messages she placed on the GM forum, and maybe a few others. I am wondering though, who will play the role of the x-1000 creator/God-Modder. SPARTAN 119 19:35, 31 May 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 Not trying to be impatient, but it's been about a week (or more, cant remember), since the X-1000 was completed, and the scripted discussion still isn't up. When are you going to start the discussion? The CN has 10 million soldiers!!! Wow, never realized that. Well, I could change the numbers for the pirates, from 22 000 up to 2,2 millions or somethin' like that, and then add a new whole fleet of ITC drones like the ones they used at the second ark. How about that? BTW, it's great that the story's going on well, and those weapons sounds awesome. Could you perhaps add a Gravity Knuckle weapon or something too, that the brutes can use for close combat? Ciao, Of course, just remember to add the RE Eraicon to the articles. Ciao, Summer Oh...he's already having Summer Vacation? Wow...that's fast...oh ok then, thanks for telling me... I'll be going to Australia by end of June, so I'll be likely offline for two weeks. So yeah...early notice.. 22:33, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah, that would be exhilarating!! YAY!! LOLZ 23:21, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Nice pic (LOLZ on the blades..Photoshopped!!). Maybe just remove the width and height info as Most weapons just have the length info. Other than that, quite ok... 07:50, 7 June 2008 (UTC) The Battle of Nebular Apocalypse Sure...sounds good to me. SPARTAN-118 After countless times of seeing you struggling with the ranking system of Covenant Neutralist, I came up with the Template:Succession to ease your pain. They make a good template to keep those ranks in place...just thought you might be interested in using the template... 17:05, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Your welcome...LOLZ... if you need any request on templates (Simple ones...not those biggy templates like Wikipedia), I may be able to help you.. :) 18:07, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Era Icon I manage to sort the problem out and it should work perfectly now. However, the GIF image seems big...too big for an Era Icon. I suggest trim down the size to be similar like the other Era Icons... tchao!! 14:51, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Its quite easy actually. You go to the template, copy off the top era icon, replace with your own stuff, and tadaa!! It works!! I can't explain it any simpler, maybe you should ask LOMI about that. Tchao 13:18, 9 June 2008 (UTC) I'll do it for you... 14:45, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Ascension Status I'm afraid not. He says that being a proper user is a hassle for him and he likes how is currently has right now. Just leave him a message at his page space and he'll reply as soon as possible. Anyways, Tchao!! - H107SubtleTankCartographer 14:27, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah, go ahead. Use the pic. :) - H107SubtleTank 10:22, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Meh...its just a picture. I'm guessing the main emphasis of the template is more on the context rather than pretty images...(Using the logic you presented, almost all of HaloFanon would have unrealism...have you seen the PAC Cannon?) - H107SubtleTank 16:02, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Re: S-IIIs Sure. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 15:33, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :Well actually I was basing the numbers more towards that of Beta Company because it was easier to research for them, and as for the names, I'll see what I can do. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 01:30, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Enter the Fray... Well, not actually... Just something AR and I cooked up while waiting for Necros... Hope to see you there... - H107SubtleTank 23:22, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Nah...actually the picture is in the gallery images...I just don't bother making it the main image. - H107SubtleTank 22:47, 21 June 2008 (UTC) An Opinion Is A Dangerous Thing... The parkster: I realize that as you have been cleaning up around this site, which is a good thing, don't get me wrong... you have developed an overly-critical opinion of users' fanons. While you may attempt to make this criticism come off as less-than-harsh, it still hurts other users. So, in the words of an age-old addage, think before you speak! Now, you may be thinking: "What are you talking about?" As a recent example, you "nicely" thumbs-downed 1LT Aiden Smith's new idea for a fanon. Now he's talking about leaving the site because "no one cares." Normally, I'd do my talk-down, but since you are the one responsible for this, I want you to do it. Make him stay. And please, realize that your opinion means a lot more than you think it does. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 16:54, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Thank you for having an accepting attitude and being willing to change. I appreciate that. Keep up the improvement efforts, as well! Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 13:42, 28 June 2008 (UTC) I'm Sorry Hi, Sorry loads of people said my "leaving" was your fault but if you go to the forum you will find an apology from me. Peace Out. ''1LT'' [[User:1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith|''Aiden'']] Ascension here! Subtank is out for a while. Anyways, I think I sorted out the Infobox you created. All you have to change now is the Source. Cheers!! I've fixed all the bugs and code errors of the infobox. You can check them here. Tchao!! I think I have completed all the request you asked. I don't know about the colour though, maybe its too light. Tchao... New Company Alliance? Hey, Parkster. I have been on Halo Fanon very rarely ever since i have been undergoing my huge company project on Star Wars Fanon. I recently saw your alliance with the PTI, and that is cool. But that also sparked interest in me. How would the CN like an alliance with one of my companies? Even though you are getting Bio-Weapons and AI from the PTI, but the XH can provide equipment for electronic warfare. Even though they also specialize in Lekgolo Bio-Engineering, but their Private Military can help the CN out in a few Battles etc. So what do you say? The Exectutive Chairman Contact Me Hey Park, we havent talked 4 a while, but seeing as how Baccus has died on us, do u know wats goin on with the rebuild era? Do we desert or build without him? XBL hey did you change your name or simply delete me let me know cuz its making my brain hurt lol 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 20:23, 11 July 2008 (UTC) OK OK, i can see that. As for which specific details you want, which of them will be incorporated (Like Electronic Warfare for example)? As well as when would you like to start? Thanks, i think this is going to be great. The Exectutive Chairman Contact Me Ok, if u need any help, ask...I havent really contributed 2 much to the era besides a couple of Mercs, some weapons and a freakishly old Brute... Re workout Don't worry, I don't really care right now. You can take over everything that'll be left of the work. I have much to do on other sites right now, so I'm not sure that I can devout any time to this anyway. Ciao, Baccus78 14:14, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Sure Sure that could work. But do the CN also want equipment for Electronic Warfare too? The Exectutive Chairman Contact Me IEE Yeah, i'm still using them. As for the Necros Project, i was thinking that they would be their own faction still, and participate in some battle along side the CN and USR (As they still don't like humans, but not as much as before), and that the IEE would play a role similar to the CN in Necros. What do you think? The Exectutive Chairman Contact Me Oh, and i believe that in the Necros Galaxy Map, that you wanted the color dark blue for the CN? Well, heads up, because dark blue is already taken (Machina Federation) if you look closely (Sorry to bring this to you, but you were going to find out one way or the other). So you are going to have to pick a different color. The Exectutive Chairman Contact Me Yeah, thanks for asking Ajax for me. If the IEE gets in, that will be great! But if not, i'll understand. No hard feelings. The Exectutive Chairman Contact Me Necros stuff Since you're connecting the Jiralhanae Republic and Covenant Neutralists together, stating they used similar technology, you might as well give me a hand with Template:Ajax Brute Tech. I'm afraid that I can't figure out what to add. Help please? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 19:22, 12 July 2008 (UTC) OAW I have noticed the Orion Arm War, and i think it is rather well done; my complements to you and the other authors. But since the IEE and CN have an alliance...Maybe the IEE could help the CN out a little? I mean, nothing major, the CN will do most of the fighting themselves. Just maybe the IEE could help out in a battle or two...like the battle of Keonsay? If you say no, i understand, no offence givin or taken. The Exectutive Chairman Contact Me Your Welcome, and thanks. We should come up with the details soon. The Exectutive Chairman Contact Me So, after all that lengthy explanation, I believe that I'm still in the same place. Will you assist me with the Brute tech? I don't see why we would need an extra template. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:24, 12 July 2008 (UTC)